


Save Me

by EvelyneC138



Series: Camp Camp [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Brainwashing, Death Rituals, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idk what i'm doing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Master/Pet, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Stockholm Syndrome, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelyneC138/pseuds/EvelyneC138
Summary: You've got nothing left - no home, no family, no friends. When a stranger offers you a place to stay, you're not so foolish as to decline. But there's more going on down here than you'd expect, and sometimes... a savior may be the one in need of saving.





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Let's try this again, shall we? :'D I'm still not 100% sure how I want to write Daniel, but hopefully this goes well ♥ Fair warning; this story will be a fair bit darker than [1000 Years]. Also! Though references to Scientology may be made, I do not support ANY of their views. This is simply based off of the cult references we've been given in the show :'U

How many years had it been since the fire? That night, you'd come home to find everything gone ; your family, your belongings - everything up in smoke and flames. When you'd reached out for help at city hall, they told you there was quite a wait time for replacement documents. It seemed there had been a string of house fires lately...

Your job search had, in turn, come up quite empty. Not many businesses wanted to hire a homeless young adult, despite your sympathetic situation. Reluctantly, you'd settled on Muffin Tops. It wasn't work you were overly proud of, but it was still work. Your fellow dancers and strippers had been more than welcoming and kind, and you honestly loved these girls. You admired those who were here by choice - who'd made a passion out of this work. When your mentor had introduced you to one of their best customers, you were flattered that he'd taken an interest in you. He even invited you to his place in the city.

... You'd gotten cocky, you told yourself. Nothing comes free on a silver platter, you should've known that. Your supposed friend who introduced you to this man clearly wanted to get rid of you. And this kind stranger was simply looking for a new toy. You'd walked into what should've been an obvious trap.

You didn't know how long you'd been trapped here. You didn't know how many times he'd abused you, or hit you. You couldn't remember what fresh air tasted like.... You couldn't remember what it felt like to smile.

It was just another evening when a knock at the door interrupted your usual routine. Your awful host stood to answer it, and that was the last time you ever saw him.

A new stranger entered the bedroom, wiping a steel dagger against his sleeve cuffs. Others joined him, both men and women. The women were quick to untie you and cradle you, though it made no difference to you. They were murmuring something about how everything was going to be all right now, and that they'd take you somewhere safe. It didn't take much urging to get you to stand, and they were kind enough to wrap you in a warm blanket before ushering you outside and downstairs.

The sun was glaring and hurt your eyes, but you relished lungfuls of fresh air. You thought nothing of it when you were guided into a large black van. When the doors opened, you were greeted by others. Some wrapped in blankets like you, others in ragged clothing. You didn't know what they'd been through, but... well, it was comforting to know empathy hadn't left you.

Once you were comfortably seated, the vehicle began moving. You drove for a little while, farther into the city, until you'd reached what seemed to be a small pub. The women who'd comforted you led you into a back room, which in turn led to a massive stairway. You seemed to be going down forever when you finally came to a door.

"Inside, you will all find more warm food and drink. If you wish to leave afterwards, you may. But-" She spoke softly, a gentle smile on her face, "if you wish to join us and help others like you, then please follow me farther into the building. The choice is entirely yours."

"What's the catch?" one fellow behind you asked aloud.

"We will house you, take care of you, and keep you well-fed. But there are secrets beyond. Should you choose to follow me, you may not divulge any of what you see to those outside these walls."

You thought it over briefly. You didn't really owe it to anyone to help anyone else - it honestly sounded like a lot of work. But... you also didn't have anywhere else to go. You were fairly certain that any documents they'd prepared for you would've been discarded at this point. You'd had no way to contact any officials to say where you were... You had nothing to lose by at least choosing to have a roof over your head. So you stepped forward.

The woman smiled and opened the door for you. The room you entered held a large rotunda and you realized why you had gone so far underground. On the six walls you could see, each had a door. You wondered just how large this complex was.

Your escort guided you to one door, which opened into even more doors. She selected one and said it was to be yours for the next week. Inside was a simple setup; tiled floors and walls, with a small bed in the corner. No other furniture to speak of. The only other pieces to the room were air ducts and a drain in the floor.

"This is only a temporary dwelling," she explained as you stepped inside, and she closed the door behind you. You could only speak and hear through a slot in the door. "Another member of our organization shall be along shortly to welcome you further. Please be patient in the meantime."

The slot closed and you were suddenly alone, the sound of their footsteps receding from the door.

True to their word, however, a knock came at the door.

"May I come in?" It was another female voice. You said, 'of course', and the door opened. She, too, wore a hooded robe. She held an basin in her hands, containing a large bottle of water and a washcloth. "May I please have the blanket?"

With scornfully little resistance, you removed the blanket and handed it to her. Despite everything, you subconsciously still tried to cover up as you watched her empty the bottle into the basin.

"You are humble. That is good," she smiled again, dampening the washcloth. She gestured for you to sit on the bed, and she began gently wiping down your body. The cool cloth felt wonderful, and you honestly wondered exactly when you'd last had a bath.

Once she was finished, she made her way to leave. "It may be a little uncomfortable, but please bear with us for a few hours. Your room will get quite warm, so I will return afterward to wipe you down once more. Once your detoxification is complete, you will be moved to more comfortable quarters."

She was out the door before you could say anything in response. Mere moments later, warm steam began venting into your room, and you understood that this was a tiny sauna. That would explain the floor drain and choice of tiles. This wasn't so bad. It was already better than the filthy place you'd been living in before...

As you began to sweat, you could hear a soft murmuring from the walls. You looked up and noticed small speakers on either side of the room. You couldn't quite understand what they were saying, but it was starting to relax you... Maybe this was something like the sounds they played at spas. Before you knew it, you were slowly drifting off to sleep...

\---

... ... You were dreaming... At least, this had to be a dream. You knew you couldn't possibly breathe in space... You floated gently among the stars, a sensation of warmth and safety surrounding you. The people you passed looked so peaceful and kind, and there were millions of planets laid out before you. Each one seemed to call to you, wanting to welcome you... You somehow understood. You could start a new life, beyond the awful things you'd come to know on Earth. All you had to do was find others like yourself... and remove those who were unworthy.

\-- You slowly stirred from your sleep, pleasantly awoken by the same woman who had bathed you earlier.

"Good evening, my dear," she smiled at you, gently taking your arm and guiding you upward. You stood with ease, your muscles feeling wonderfully relaxed and refreshed. "Well, now don't you look so much better! Let's get you some new clothes, hmm? Then we'll join the others in the dining hall."

She wrapped you in a soft towel and led you back down the hall. This time, you turned left and into a large closet. There were multiple sets of clothes, all stark white and smelling fresh. In little time, she managed to find a simple dress that fit you, and matching white ankle socks and runners. From a separate locker, she produced undergarments.

Once you were changed, she brushed out your hair and tied it back into a ponytail. "There we are. All clean and ready to meet everyone else! They're all very excited to meet you, and our other new friends!"

Surprisingly, you smiled softly. You followed her eagerly and were soon met with the warm scent of steamed vegetables and herbal tea. When you entered the hall, there were at least three dozen others, all dressed in white. They were all chatting calmly, munching away on cooked beans, spinach, and carrots. Your mouth watered, but you were ushered to a raised platform, away from the kitchen.

"In a moment, hun. We gotta introduce you first!" The lady smiled and gestured for you to join the two others on the makeshift stage.

Once you were in place, the lights dimmed, except for where you stood.

"Welcome, friends!" A loud voice echoed through the hall. "We're so very happy to welcome three new recruits today!"

This was met with a round of applause and polite cheers.

"Our ace team secured these individuals from their previous dwellings; saving each of them from dire circumstances. Of the twelve we rescued today, these three were the ones motivated enough to join our cause! Please give them another thankful round of applause!"

Everyone cheered a little louder, and you were admittedly embarrassed for simply wanting a place to stay.  
"Now then! As always, our newest members will be assigned to a 3rd level Believer, to guide them and continue their teachings, so they may become ideal servants for our Ultra Lord, Xeemug."

'Xeemug'... The word played around in your head, like the name of an old friend.

While you were spaced out, a figure came into your vision. You looked up and met the eyes of a young man. He was a fair bit taller than you, his hair bleached blonde, and his blue eyes were full of energy. He reached out a hand and spoke gently. "Hello! My name is Daniel, and I'll be your guide into our wonderful organization! I just know we'll get along swimmingly!"

You cautiously took his hand and shook it. Admittedly, you were a little unnerved that your personal mentor would be a man, but you tried to shove that feeling to the back of your mind.

Daniel offered you his arm and led you back down the raised stairs and toward the kitchen. You were quickly bestowed a plate of fresh greens and a warm cup of tea. You sat with Daniel, across from him and his own dinner.

"Eat up! You must be starving after the way that man treated you..." Daniel frowned a little, waiting for you to eat before starting with his own food.

You carefully forked a few beans. "I'm definitely hungry... I don't really know how long I was kept there..." You took a bite and it felt like life surged through your body. It was honestly just green string beans, steamed, maybe with a little butter. But it tasted like the best food you'd ever eaten.

"I'm glad to see you have an appetite!" Daniel's smile returned and he began to chow down.

You ate dinner in mostly silence. Daniel asked the occasional question; your name, age, where you were from. You told him about the fire, and everything that led to the captive situation they'd found you in.

"That's horrible... Well, you're safe with us, I promise. That man is exactly the kind of person that our organization strives to remove. People with selfish intent, with no regard for how their actions affect the greater good. He knew the right people and manipulated his way into getting what he wanted..."

You swallowed hard and your slight smile fell. It dawned on you that your kidnapper had been looking for someone "new"... which implied there had been others before you. Suddenly, your stomach was in knots.

Daniel caught on and gently placed a hand over yours. "Hey... It's okay. We watch out for our own here. No one here will ever let something like that happen again... And you'll be able to help others, just as we helped you! It can only get better, right?"

His words lifted your spirit a little and you nodded, taking another bite of your vegetables. Once you'd both finished dinner, Daniel offered you his arm once more and took you down a single flight of stairs.

"This floor holds everyone's rooms, and everyone has a partner! You'll be staying here, with me!" He opened room '210', and inside was a neat and tidy space. A bookshelf lined with various tomes; a dresser with a statue of Xeemug placed center; and two perfectly made beds, each in a different corner of the room.

Daniel yawned and quickly stepped inside, but when he turned to offer you a hand, you were withdrawn.

"What's--.... oh. Oh, gosh, how insensitive of me." Daniel stood in the doorway, rubbing his hands together. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking... Would you prefer a... female partner? After everything you've been through..."

At first, you were inclined to say "yes". But you looked at Daniel. He had only been kind and comforting. He hadn't made any snide comments, nor had he even looked at you in any way that made you uncomfortable. To top it all off, you would have separate beds.

After a moment, you stepped forward, meeting him at the threshold. "I think I'll be fine... You're nothing like that man - you seem genuine and sweet. ... I hope I can be a good student."

Daniel beamed and bounced aside to allow you inside. "I'm so glad to hear that! I've never been selected as a new mentor before - I promise to do my best!"

You watched as he kicked off his shoes and removed his socks before simply crawling into bed.

"Oh! Do we sleep in the same clothes..?" You asked, removing your own socks and sneakers.

"Yup! Minimizes waste!" He replied. "If you need replacements, feel free to visit the laundry room anytime! When winter comes, we'll have sweaters and sweatpants available."

You yawned and nodded as you laid down on the bed.

"Goodnight, _____." Daniel called to you softly, yawning once more.

"Goodnight, Daniel."

The mattress was soft and smelled of fresh linen. It had been so long since you'd slept comfortably; your hands unbound to the posts, and with clean clothes to boot. A part of you honestly couldn't believe this was real... You glanced over to Daniel, who had already drifted off, and you yawned again. Slowly, slowly, you fell asleep in your new home.


End file.
